Mysterious Ways (of Life)-> Coments and Thoughs...
by ylanissima
Summary: Second part od "Making News Friends".....Gianni and Miranda keep working on their project, and of course, each one of them think about it...a lot


Mysterious Ways (of Life)  
  
Comments and thoughts...  
  
Monday, 9:47 a.m.  
  
Miranda was working in the lab alone. Gianni had Advanced Mechanics class and he didn't want to miss it. She didn't care, even because she had taken the same class last semester. She was diagnosing Declan's yellow substance. It was Codfish Liver Oil. Of course that if someone had thrown it on the soil it would surface back. The oil would never be absorbed for Montana hard soil. She was writing her final notes on the paper when Peggy entered the lab.   
"Good morning Miranda" Peggy smiled.  
"Good morning" she glanced at Peggy and replied. "I'm just finishing here".   
"How's you foot? Feeling better?"  
"Yeah, I guess so. It hurts a bit, but the medicine helps". She turned to Peggy "Here", she handed her the paper. "It's Codfish Liver Oil. Any hard soil, like Montana's would never absorb it, so the natural way to get free from it it's pushing all the weird substance out".   
"Cool, but I'm not here to take it. Actually Declan was supposed to meet me here".  
"Oh... Sorry then".  
"That's Ok" Peggy smiled again.  
Miranda went back to her work as Peg looked at the paper. She was really a one of a kind girl. So Peg remembered Declan saying something about a guy who was working with Miranda. "I've never seen Miranda so... accessible and comfortable with someone" he said. "Besides, the guy's really nice".   
"Tell me, Miranda" Peg started. "Where's your Italian friend? I heard he helped you with your ankle".   
"He had Advanced Mechanics. He'll be here later".   
"Declan told me about him. He said he's really nice and smart". Peg tried to get more from her.  
"Yeah, he certainly is" she kept staring at the microscope lens.   
"How did you guys end up working together?"  
"Dokes settled us to develop this project we're working on".   
"Did you know him before?"  
"No. I had heard some of the girls talking about him. They said he was handsome and had this Italian charm".  
"Charm... it can be a virtue" Peg said to herself. "And you? What do you think of him?"  
"He's definitely the most intelligent guy I've ever talked to. Besides, he's funny and very polite" she tried to hide her smile.   
"Hey there", Declan entered the lab. "Sorry I'm late, Peg. A student wanted to argue about his grade so... you know." He turned to Miranda. "So, what do you have for me?"  
"Codfish Liver Oil. Here's the complete result" she handed him the sheet of paper.   
"Thanks a lot, Miranda" he smiled at her. "Let's go Peggy".   
Monday, 10:00 a.m.  
  
Advanced Mechanics Theory class was almost finishing when Cole turned to Gianni.  
"Hey man, I heard you're developing Dokes project with that babe from Material Engineering...uh, what's her name? Miranda, right?"  
"Yeah. Professor Dokes settled us to do some lab work together".  
"And how is she? I mean... is she hot?"  
"I'm just working with the girl, not going out with her, Ok?" Gianni explained.  
"You may not be going out with her, but you're surely carrying her in your arms".  
"Who told you that?"  
"My friend Monica saw you taking her on your arms and going to your car" Cole smiled maliciously.   
"She had an accident in the lab and I drove her to the hospital, that's all. Shut up now. I'm supposed to pay attention in the class".   
  
Monday, 10:30 a.m.  
  
"Is that clear, Declan? You heard what Miranda said. It's just Codfish Liver Oil, nothing else. There may have be a conspiracy against those people, but nothing paranormal".   
"Ok... maybe you're right" Declan admitted.   
They stop talking for a while, all dived on their on minds. Suddenly Declan turned to Peggy.  
"What were you and Miranda talking about?"  
"The guy she's been working with. Gianni, I guess that's his name".  
"Yeah. Well, he seems to be a nice guy. I checked his grades and he's certainly one of the Top 5 students. He's just behind Miranda, on the 2nd place".  
"I'm glad she's interacting. She's always so alone and... well, it's good for her to have friends".  
"I don't know the guy, but he'd better not try to take advantage from her. You know these Casanovas..."   
"What are you talking about, Declan? A minute ago you just said he seemed nice. Are you jealous?" Peggy smiled.  
"No. It's just that uh... you know... sometimes I feel like I'm Miranda's older brother. I couldn't stand to see someone taking advantage from her. Although she looks tough, she's just a sweet innocent girl". Declan had a tender look in his eyes.   
"She's a big girl. Anyway, we can keep an eye on him".   
"Yeah, you're right" he sighed. "I'd better let you work now. Thanks Peg".  
"You're welcome".   
  
Monday, 11:23 a.m.  
  
Miranda finished writing all the experiment chemical reactions she had just done. She closed the notebook and settled it inside her back bag. She kept sat on the chair, with her arms over the table. Her foot hurt so she pulled another chair out to support it. She was definitely bored. It was a hard thing to happen. She never got bored, but she was bored now. She didn't want to read quantum physics books, nor chemistry neither any science stuff. It didn't take long 'till her mind went to Gianni and last Friday's happenings. He had been a gentleman all the time. Since the first word she exchanged with him 'till Saturday morning when he went to her flat to deliver her motorbike. He even brought her breakfast that morning. How come he could have guessed she just loved Donuts with capuccino? OK. Maybe he was angel, sent by God to make her laugh. "Yeah, right" she grinned to herself. She didn't even believe in angels.  
She took the Newsweek magazine that was in the opposite side of the table and opened. It would take a while until Gianni would arrive and she needed something to occupy her mind besides an Italian charming boy.   
  
Monday, 11:47  
  
"Finally" Gianni thought. Advanced Mechanics lab class was over. Strangely that class seemed to have lasted more than usual. Maybe because he hadn't slept very well or though he didn't want to admit, he was kind of anxious to see Miranda again. He had never met such a smart girl before. Really? Yeah... really. By the time he was studying at the Università di Milano (University of Milan) he had met lots of intelligent people, including an amazing physician girl who was concluding an interesting research on the Relativity field, but Miranda was unique. Beyond her astonish beauty, that charmed him when he first noticed her, there was also an incredible mind. At first, he tried to show her he deserved to be called the next "daVinci", but she soon replied with weird, but nice, chemical reactions, crazy experiments and simple solutions for difficult subjects. "Besides", he thought, she worked for professor Dunn. "He must have had a hard time choosing the best student to assist him".   
He walked outside the building and went to his car. Miranda was supposed to be waiting for him on the 2nd campus. He wouldn't take too long to arrive there.   
  
  
Monday, 12:19  
  
"Good afternoon, miss Fielgstein!" Gianni entered the lab, showing he was in a good mood.   
"Hey there" She replied.   
"How's this foot of yours?" He asked touching her plaster.   
"Better, I guess. Still hurts a bit" She put the magazine on the table again and tried to stand up.  
"No. Just stay the way you were" Gianni put a package on the table. "I brought us lunch" He opened the bag and took out the sandwich and sodas. "Are you hungry?"  
"Gianni, we're supposed to start testing our prototype"  
"Oh, please! We can test it after lunch. I don't about you, but I can't think very clearly when I'm hungry."  
"All right, all right...!"   
"By the way: did you call the Kienkes?"  
"Yeah. Mr. Kienke said we could go there at 1:00 p.m. and take our time".   
"Great. You have no idea how cool those machines are!" Gianni's eyes we brighting. "As soon as we finish here we just get the car and you'll see. You know... all that heavy machinery; they're so big, so efficient. Mechanical Engineers work with them and...hello? Anyone alive?" Gianni noticed Miranda wasn't listening to him.   
"Yeah... I uh... I was just wondering of... something. You were saying?"   
"I was talking about the Kienkes' heavy machinery".   
Miranda tried to pay attention, but she was just not interested in Mechanics. Actually, she didn't like Mechanics at all. The reason she studied Physics was that she loved Relativity, Electricity and Quantum. She was always caught by Quantum mysterious ways. Maybe that was why she agreed working for Declan. Although she was known as a skeptical girl, the unexplainable things that happened fascinated her, but before believing anything she had to see all the possibilities.   
They spent the rest of the afternoon testing their "super bottle" as Gianni called it. Resistance and Pressure tests were taken and the Kienkes approved the compound. Now they just had to find a way to make it Recyclable.   
  
Monday, 6:45 p.m.  
  
Gianni parked the car in front of Miranda's flat. "Here we are," he said.   
"Thanks," she said. "You know you don't have to bring me home every time".  
"As long as you're ankle is hurt I feel obliged to do it. You can't drive your motorbike, I know". He stepped off the car and went to the passenger's side to help her. First, he took the crutches off, then her bag. After that he took her arm to support her. She had a serious look all the time. Of course she hated every second of help but didn't say anything. After all Gianni was just trying to be nice. Part of her was saying: hey, you're Miranda Fielgstein, the introverted girl who always handled everything by yourself. But the other part insisted on her to 'let it go'. She kept quiet 'till he left for the car.  
"See you tomorrow, partner" He smiled and entered the car.   
She waved back and closed the door.   
  
Monday, 7:30 p.m.  
  
Gianni left the bathroom after taking his shower.  
"Con te partirò... paesi che non ho mai veduto, vissuto con te, adesso il rivivrò con te partirò, su navi per mare che"  
"Stop it, Gianni! You're not Andrea Bocelli! How many times do I have to ask you not to sing this song when I'm home?"  
"Don't' be such hasty Syl. It's not my fault you don't remember anything good related to this song, but I do". He smiled while dressing up.   
"Oh, really...so what do you remember when you sing this stupid song?"  
"A girl I danced with..." - Boyish smile.   
"Emmanuela? Laura? Who? Tell me!"  
"None of your business".   
"Ok!" She smiled figuring out. "So she's American".  
"Like I said, none of your business".   
"Oh, come on Gianni! I'm your sister, I should know it"  
"No you don't" - Smile again.  
"Please" She almost begged with a smile on her face.  
"Maybe next week" he replied.  
"Oh, I know...", she smiled. "You're going to ask her out, right? And if it works, you tell me. Don't you ever change, Gianni? It's always the same story..."  
"Who knows?" He turned his back.  
"All right. I can wait".  
"Good. 'Cause I'm going to study now. Anything you need, I'm here". He closed his room's door and buried his face in some Electricity book.   
  
Sylvia was curious about the girl her brother would have a crush on. Being only one year and 2 months younger than Gianni, they had been good friends since childhood. When teenage came, they hanged out together and had the same circle of friends. She had to admit she was quite jealous with her older bro. She knew he was a lovely guy, and for so many times girls tried to take advantage from him. Last time he had a crush on a girl - they still lived in Nichelino - and he asked her out, the girl just used him to pay a concert tickets and dinners at expensive restaurants. Sylvia just couldn't bear all those idiots running after her dear brother Gianni, but this time she would just find out who the girl was and keep an eye on her.   
There would be an Anthropology test on the following day, so she also went studying in her room. Professors Dunn's tests were never easy, so she'd better read something before it.   
  
  
Tuesday, 1:28 p.m.  
  
Gianni and Sylvia were having lunch at the University's cafeteria.   
"So, how was your Anthropology test?" he asked.  
"Ok. I mean... it wasn't easy, but I did it just fine. And you? What classes did you have today?"  
"Modern Applied Physics, Physical-Chemistry Advanced and Electricity"  
"Sounds brainstorming" she joked.   
"Yeah... it is brainstorming." He replied with a smile.  
"Did you already asked that girl out?" she bit her sandwich.  
"Don't worry Syl... You'll be the first to know when I do it".  
"Why don't you just give me clues? You wouldn't have to tell me then we could just pretend I found it by myself".  
"What did your test was about?"  
"Don't try to change the subject, Mr. Franceschini! Tell me: how does she look like? Is she blond? You always liked blonds."   
"Good afternoon, Gianni" Miranda said as she got on their table.  
"Oh, Miranda... hi!" he smiled kind of shy and stood up. "How are you doing? Uh... this is my sister Sylvia. Sylvia, this is Miranda Fielgstein, my lab-work partner."  
"Hello miss Fielgstein" Sylvia grinned.   
"Hi" Miranda glanced at Sylvia. "I just received a call from Mr. Kienke and he said our presentation prototypes are ready".  
"Good. Thanks Miranda. I'll pick it up this afternoon"  
"OK". She nodded.  
"Why don't you sit down and have lunch with us?" he invited.  
"I can't. I gotta go home".  
"Yeah, sure. So I'll just drive you there."  
"No, Gianni. Thanks, but don't worry".  
"Not again, Miranda. I had finished eating anyway. Let's go. Talk to you later, Syl." He turned his back and started walking beside Miranda. He took the books from her hands and carried them until they get in the car.   
"Weird girl" Sylvia thought.  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
